Switch
by Austriamochi
Summary: An RP with a friend, a one shot. Male!Belarus x Male!Hungary, lemon and choice words.


**An RP with a friend .w.**

* * *

Daniel had been dating Anya ever since 5 months ago when they admitted their love. One day, Anya asked him on another date.

"Hey, want to come over to my house?" Anya asked over the phone, "say... In 15 minutes?"

"Sure, why not?" he replied, "see you there~" With that he hung up.

In no time, Daniel stood at her door and knocked. Few seconds later, it opened to reveal Anya. They greeted him happily and he walked inside.

"Oh, Daniel, I need to go out and buy something..." she said glancing away, "do you mind waiting here?"

Daniel smiled at her. "Yeah, it's fine" With that, Anya smiled, kissed him, and left. He looked around and sat on the couch, to wait. He sees a clock next to him and stares at the second hand, ticking away. What to do... What to do... After 46 seconds(which he actually counted) he heard a voice.

"You there, who are you?"

Daniel froze but still turned around to see a man standing across the other side of the couch. He wore a long dark gray coat and he had a thick piece of hair standing up. Immediately, he knew who he was. "...N-Nikolai!?"

Nikolai glared at him. "Why the hell are you touching my Anya?"

Daniel remembered that Anya said something about her being afraid of her brother since he was so protective towards her. "Why the fuck are you here?"

"I would ask the same thing, "He walks in front of him and grabs his shirt collar, pulling him slightly up the couch, "why are you with my damn Anya?"

He growls quietly. "I suggest you let go of me"

"I suggest you tell me why you are with my sister"

"Fuck off." With that, he pushes him away, but Nikolai continued.

"Bastard, tell me!" His voice louder this time.

"I said, get off me! I don't need to explain shit to you!"

"Then let me force you"

Suddenly, he kisses him on the lips. His tongue invading Daniel's mouth with no mercy. Daniel didn't know what to do, his tongue was no match for his. When they stopped to breath, Nikolai carried him and took him to his bedroom. He shut the door and threw him to the bed. His hand taking both Daniel's hands above his head.

"M-Mia fasz?! L-let of me!" He panicked in the inside, he seriously didn't know what was going on. He felt Nikolai's hand slide through his pants and underwear.

"Fuck no" he grabs his dick and starts to pump it.

Daniel blushed madly and bit his lower lip. "N-Nem!" he moans, and cusses in Hungarian. He didn't want to admit it, but it actually felt good. Nikolai stops and he whines quietly from the lack of touch, he pulls down his pants and underwear. He grabs his dick which was now half hard and licks it. Daniel moaned loudly as Nikolai did it like a pro. Why did it felt so good... Nikolai then took the whole dick into his moth and sucked on it, making Daniel grab ahold of his hair.

"Nn...Oi! Don't do that!" he said while moaning.

"You like it, admit it," Nikolai continues to lick and suck on it. His tongue twirling around the tip. Daniel didn't like this at all, but he'd never tell anyone that he actually did. He'd rather take it to his grave. "Nem, I won't..."

Nikolai smirks and puts two fingers on Daniel's lips. "Lick"

He obeyed and made it wet. When it was enough, he sticks his finger inside him. He scissors his fingers to stretch him out. "A-Ah!" Daniel grabs his hair again. Nikolai continues to suck on his dick and starts to hum, making a vibration noise. He arched his back from the pleasure as he moaned. "God, nem..."

Nikolai looks at him. "You like it, knew it yeah fucker" He starts to pull both their pants down. He continued to lick and stick in his fingers inside him. Daniel arched his back from the wave of pleasure. Suddenly, Nikolai stops much to his displeasure. He takes out a medium sized tube from his coat pocket and squeezes it. Looking at it closely, Nikolai was putting on lube. Daniel's eyes widen but surprising waited. As Nikolai finished rubbing the lube all over his dick, he throws off his coat and shirt, including Daniel's. He goes on the bed with him and positions himself. Then rams inside him. Daniel screamed from the force but he felt his sweet spot being brushed.

"Ah... N-Nikolai..." He said panting as he continued to thrust roughly into him. Nikolai hit his sweet spot every time and dead on, making Daniel arch his back and buck his hips. "M-more...! F-f-faster...!"

Nikolai smiles and thrusts slower, making Daniel feel miserable.

"I said faster not slower you ass!" Daniel said glaring at him.

"Boy, did they ever teach you language?" He says sighing, trying not to laugh.

"Says the guy who curses every time someone touches Anya"

Nikolai didn't know whether to 1. Punch his face, 2. He proves a point, or 3. Kill him. An option 4 would seem better. Nikolai decided to obey orders and starts to thrust faster.

"Ah! Fasz!" Daniel starts to grip on the sheets.

Nikolai kisses him as he thrusts. Daniel decides to show him who's boss and tries to invade his mouth. Their tongues push each other, trying to be victorious. Eventually, Nikolai overpowers him again and invades his mouth. Daniel breaks the kiss to breath and a thin bridge of saliva was made. Nikolai thrusts harder and Daniel cusses in Hungarian from the pain and pleasure. "Nn... Stop..."

"Not until you fucking tell me why your touching Russia you bastard..." He growls and thrusts faster.

Daniel glares at him while holding back a moan to look serious. "F-fuck off" The next thing he knew, his cheek throbbed.

"You fuck off" the Belarusian slaps him across the face. This effectively shut up the Hungarian. After a few more thrusts, Daniel came and Nikolai did the same after him. Nikolai laid on Daniel's chest and kissed him. He kissed back and pushed him off. They both panted and Daniel finally spoke. "T-Te rohadt fasz..."

Nikolai laid there and cuddled with him. "I'm going to sleep now"

"...Bastard"

"Shut it" and with that, Nikolai passed out. Daniel did the same.

Outside, Anya was nosebleeding from their moans and talk. She didn't know whether to get angry at them or fangirl... Why not both? Both is good.


End file.
